


Não se pode roubar classe

by vogue91port (vogue91)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Humor, Marauders Era (Harry Potter)
Language: Português europeu
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:08:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27045505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91port
Summary: “Desculpa, James, no queria mas...” disse, a rir. “Não sabia que tivesse passado uma fase afro.”
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter





	Não se pode roubar classe

Estou a começar a estudar português, espero que seja pelo menos compreensível. Tenham piedade, por favor :')

**Não se pode roubar classe**

“Padfoot, não estou a brincar, dá cá imediatamente!”

James tinha voltado vermelho na cara, algo que fez rir Sirius ainda mais que fizesse já. Tinha um pedaço de papel na mão, e por diversas vezes observava antes isso e após o seu amigo, que estava a persegui-lo desde muitos minutos já.

Estavam no jardim da casa Potter, o sol batia-os implacavelmente. Era um verão abafado pelos parâmetros das ingleses, mas Sirius continuava a correr, indiferente ao calor tórrido.

“Vá lá, James! Estou seguro que Lily não vai lamentar vê-la!” fez troça dele, e depois fugiu imediatamente enquanto o seu amigo lançou-se para ele.

“Por favor, vai estar aqui a qualquer momento, é a primeira vez que vem em minha casa... se estragas tudo juro que vou amaldiçoar-te!” ameaçou-o.

Sirius não preocupou-se minimamente pela ameaça do seu amigo, e continuou a correr e ao mesmo tempo a olhar o pedaço de papel que tinha na mão: uma fotografia.

Tinha chegado perto da entrada, quando colidiu com uma figura anónima que, ocupado em algo diferente, não tinha visto.

Ambos caíram no chão, e quando o rapaz levantou os olhos, encontrou o olhar duma Lily Evans _decididamente_ furiosa.

“Raios, Sirius! É possível que não possas não fazer asneiras nem quando estás inocentemente a correr?” resmungou, a aceitar o braço que o rapaz oferecia-lhe. Nessa altura, James alcançou-os.

“Inocentemente uma ova!” gritou, a lançar um olhar ameaçador ao seu amigo, e depois adoçar o olhar a dirigir-se a Lily. “Olá, Lily. Bem-vinda.” disse-lhe, com um sorriso.

A rapariga riu, a notar como James estava a tentar de evitar de matar Sirius. Naquele momento, foi tirada pum objeto caído no chão depois da colisão com Sirius. Tomou a fotografia e observou-a, a erguer uma sobrancelha.

“Hum... Lily, acho que possas guarda-la agora, quero dizer, só é uma velha foto, não há nada interessante e...” a interromper o barafustar incoerente de James, Sirius e Lily caíram na gargalhada, um vulgarmente, a outra com uma mão à frente da boca, sinal que teria gostado de conter-se, mas que não podia fazê-lo.

“Desculpa, James, no queria mas...” disse, a rir. “Não sabia que tivesse passado uma fase afro.” virou a fotografia, que mostrava James rodeado duma bola de cabelo emaranhado e baldio. O rapaz fez caretas.

“Para que saibais.” afirmou. “Normalmente não tenho cabelo encaracolado, sabeis-o. Só é que naquele dia havia muita humidade.” defendeu-se, mas só piorou a situação.

Quando Lily recuperou-se do riso, aproximou-se ao rapaz, com uma expressão doce na cara. Deu-lhe um tímido beijar nos lábios e sorriu-lhe.

“À tua maneira, estavas fascinante, tranquilo.” murmurou, e depois dirigiu-se para a casa, sob o olhar estupefacto dos dois.

James virou-se para Sirius, com ar satisfeito.

“Se tivesse de encontrar outras fotos ridículas, avisa-me, Padfoot.” disse-lhe, orgulhoso, enquanto o rapaz limitava-se a abanar com a cabeça.

“Não sei quem dos dois seja mais ridículo.” comentou em voz baixa, a seguir a rapariga para casa.

Mulheres: desprovidas de sentido de humor!


End file.
